


Беглец

by Synant, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Мальчишка сбежал.





	Беглец

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: кинки: подчинение, подвязки, шёлк и бубенчик  
> Примечания: ООС, все герои совершеннолетние

— Капитан, мальчишка опять сбежал! — раздалось из-за двери.

Крюк хмыкнул. Такое происходило не впервые, да и бежать ему было некуда, к Динь-Динь он не пойдёт — та вышвырнула его ещё год назад, когда Крюк, никого не стесняясь, разложил его прямо на кухонном столе. И он был совсем не против, скребя ногтями по дереву и подмахивая задницей.

А в шёлковых трусах в морозы сильно не походишь. Ох он ему покажет! Думал, он не узнает, шалун чёртов!

Крюк сплюнул в руку, быстро водя ею по члену. Разрядка была близко. Всадить этому паршивцу хотелось не по-детски и пожёстче.

Шёлковая чёрная подвязка с бубенчиком до сих пор маячила перед глазами.

Сбежал, значит? Крюк ухмыльнулся, кончая, и небрежно вытер руку о позабытый беглецом плащ.

С бубенчиком далеко не уйдешь, разве что руками яйца зажать да идти, а палуба скользкая: сегодня был мороз, а вчера море было неспокойным, матросы даже в шутку предложили устроить каток, а потом сойти где-нибудь да потрахаться уже: «Рождество же скоро, капитан, а у нас бабы с летнего солнцестояния не было!». Крюк на них махнул рукой, и те, только появилась возможность, тут же ступили на твёрдую землю.

Крюк замер, вдруг представив, как тот яростно дрочит себе где-нибудь на нижней палубе или, чего хуже, кто-то отсасывает ему в грязной подворотне, в этом дьяволом забытом порту, а потом... Крюк рыкнул и резко встал с кресла, и как можно туже затянул ремень на брюках — нужно было его найти, пока он ничего не выкинул.

Но не успел он выйти, как в дверь тенью проскользнуло его недоразумение, невинно хлопая ресницами.

— На колени, — рявкнул Крюк, не заботясь об оставшихся на корабле. Те давно привыкли, что, когда мальчишка выводил его из себя, он был нетерпим ко всем, а к мальчишке — в первую очередь. А тихие, сказанные ровным голосом приказы будут потом. Обязательно. И они будут такими, что встанет от одного только шёпота. Это он мог обещать.

Мальчишка беспрекословно послушался, низко опустив голову, но Крюк знал: тот ухмыляется, довольный проделанной работой. Он даже не старался сидеть неподвижно, бубенчик тихо позвякивал.

Крюк рывком поднял его на ноги, другой рукой вытягивая из петель ремень. Ох он ему покажет... А если кто увидел бы? При мысли об этом Крюк сжал пальцы на запястьях мальчишки крепче, но тот даже не поморщился. Вместо этого только шире улыбнулся:

— С Рождеством, Джеймс.

«Ах ты паршивец!..» — подумал Крюк и притянул к себе несносного мальчишку, хотя мальчишкой того назвать было уже сложно.

И перед тем, как заткнуть этот восхитительный рот поцелуем, он ответил:

— И тебя с Рождеством, Питер.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 — «Беглец»


End file.
